User talk:Mata Nui/Archive III
Problem I was looking at this page and I found the infobox there was messed up. And while I was typing this message, I was looking around for other pages and found the infoboxes on the Trinuma, Macku, and Mazeka pages were also messed. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. So is the Prototype Robot page. Thanks! Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll edit this message when I find pages that are messed up like that. *Sarda *Iruini *Nireta *Podu I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Inactive Sysops Hey, I was browsing threw the user right groups and I came across an ancient admin named Racht. He hasn`t been active in over a year, should he not be depromoted by now?. And also whats up with Andrew1219, he said that he would ``regain his activity in the next few days`` twice once in May and August and he still isn`t active. Isn`t it maybe time he got depromoted too? Not that it really changes anything to me just asking. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 18:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Question I have a new question. The bionicle intro is I think, a little out of date. For example Teridax entry in the bionicle intro is: The main antagonist and enemy of Mata Nui and anything that respects him. I think it should say: The former main antagonist and enemy of Mata Nui and anything that respects him until he was killed by Mata Nui. Should I change it to this? User: Niva[[User talk:Nivadagon|'dagon']] or perviously known as User:[[User:Keighvin's|'Kei']][[User talk:Keighvin|'ghvin']] Would you like a copy of the edits when I am done? User: Niva[[User talk:Nivadagon|'dagon']] or perviously known as User:[[User:Keighvin's|'Kei']][[User talk:Keighvin|'ghvin']] Idea I have an idea of how to fix a problem. I will tell you the idea when I have time, if I remember. User: Niva[[User talk:Nivadagon|'dagon']] or perviously known as User:[[User:Keighvin's|'Kei']][[User talk:Keighvin|'ghvin']] Site Leader I was wondering are you still resigning as site leader? As I noticed your activity has greatly increased. Anyway if you look at the Lego Bionicle:Request for Site Leader Leader page Kazi22 already has all the admin votes. Is that enought? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 12:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Logo Sorry to bother you again, to upload a brand new logo does the logo have to be designed on a special program like say photo shop or can I create the logo directly on wikia. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 15:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Block Awhile ago, I think it was 2 or 3 weeks ago an unregistered user changed all the Bohrok-Kal pages to he or she and I warned him and then I thought it was the same unregistered user as before that did it today. Sorry I should of looked more closly at the IP adress as they both started with the same digits. Anyway I`ll apologies to him. And can I still retain my sysop powers ? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 16:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing that has nothing to do with blocking; a number of inactive admins like Daiku, Racht and others have this template on their pages that say ``this raiting system has been suspended`` or something like that, do all inactive admins must have this on their page or is just decoration that they added? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 19:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Mata Nui Kazi is ready. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Rollbacker Hy, for some reason I longer have rollbacker listed in my preferences and in the user group rights it stated i am not a rollbacker either. Did you demote my rollbackership or something? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 14:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, what about Mazeka369? He still has the rollback right even though he`s an admin? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 15:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) My thanks goes out to Everyone who voted for me, the users, Panakalego, MarioGalaxy,and especially Mata Nui. You are the greatest. One question though, how do I promote people to become admins or rollbacks? Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk 2 Questions Just two more questions; is their a way to have diferent sigs on a different wikis? And two is Toa 95 a rollbacker yet because it doesn`t say it in the user right groups?-[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 20:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Settling a Dispute I would like to tell you Bara Magna and me have been disputing about everything. I regret all the things that are wrong that I've done and said sorry if roughly. This needs to end. No one should get in trouble. I'm not trying to get Bara Magna in trouble, because I deserve as much trouble as he would if not more. I know how good you are at guidance from matters you have dealt with before. I don't want to continue this and my intention is to get somewhere that is peaceful. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 00:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link. That would be the main reason and then there are a few things going on both of our talk pages that I can't find the history. I think there may have been an other place but since wiki has changed to the new skin from the looks of it on my computer. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 18:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandal How long do you think this enregistered user should be blocked I meen lock at his contributions especially the Berix and Air page! It's one thing to place false content on a page but this is a whole different level. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 00:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Bot How do you create a bot account??? [[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']](TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat ) 19:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) CHFW I figured that you really like Hero Factory - So I'm inviting you to my site: The Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Link: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Hero_Factory_Wiki Agori Language On the Metus page, it says that Metus means 'Fear' (I put temperature because I found that out on Bionicle Reviews Wiki). On the Malum page, it says that his name means 'Apple' or 'Fear'. Thanks for telling me that you deleted it, so now I have a reason for it. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Congrats!! Mata Nui!!! You are now the new second in command!!! Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk False Page Thing Fine, I just said to not create false pages and if he did so again he could get blocked because i`m sure he knew that page was false. Although I suppose I could of been a little less agressive. Anyway i`ll use the template next time. - -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 00:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Second In Command Pretty much you will be helping me in making tough decisions. You will also be allowed to call meetings. Also whenever I am out for a long period of time you will be in charge and I think that you can do it. Plus you got the most votes. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk I finally got my 'schedule' all figured out, but it seems I'm quite a bit late and have been demoted. Oh well. [[User:Andrew1219|'Andrew']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]: [[w:c:extremebionicles|'BSCW']] B'crat and [[w:c:bionicle|'TBW']] Sysop { }{[[w:c:extremebionicles:Columbus|'My Awsome MOC']]} Bara Magna Umm I'd just like to say Bara Magna (you known the admin) is leaving and thats why I added him to "the people who should never be forgotten" list. If you don't believe me see here. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 14:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, and are you going to remove his sysop right??? Just curious. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 19:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Changes to the CSS file Hello, this afternoon I have removed one small section from your MediaWiki:Wikia.css file (the "body" class). It was breaking our TOU by moving the page up, changing both the positioning of items on the site and putting ads in improper places. Our TOU is very flexible, see this page for exact specifications, but messing with overall page structure is not allowed. I will be happy to discuss this with you further if you want, either by writing on my talk page here or if you want it to be more private, contacting us at Special:Contact and asking for "TimQ" by name. Thanks, --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 21:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I'm leaving. Goodbye. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 22:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) please remove Tuma55's Admin Powers as I still don't know how please. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! IPs How can you see a user's IP address? Copied articles Remember awhile ago when I found our Hero Factory article was the same as yours? I worked out why- Starscream7 has been plagiarising. He's copied all of Herofactopedias articles over to the custom hero factory wiki. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I request a block. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I Request Not No. I have two reasons: * 1: Why bhann me here when the problem Isn't here? * 2: Why bann me If I'm currently undoing the articles? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 22:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Because you've made staff members leave here, and you are immature and a vandal. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] :You (Starscream7) shouldn't be vandalizing anywhere. And the problem is here too, since here is to where you plagiarizing. I'd say that two weeks would be fair. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 19:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Infobox You know that Infobox problem I told you about three or so months ago (the first message in this talk page)? Well, I was looking at the Piraka Fusion page and I saw it had that problem. 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. :OK, thanks. - Mata Nui Talk 19:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) . . . . . Dude, the vandalizing happened months ago, as well as on CBW! My sister did the whole thing. Monasti, whyt are you trying to bann me a second time now? I haven't done a thing besides the plagiarism, and NOTE: I will do it NOT by New Years. As long as it takes. And again, Mata Nui - Why are you banning me on here if it didn't happen here? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 19:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandal This user has just vandalized our home page (if you look at his contributions, you'll see what he wrote). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Template I realized that on templates when it says red under the color it appears as blue instead. Why is that? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 01:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Jobs Now that I'm an Admin, shouldn't I have a job here? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I believe I'd prefer: *Chronicler/News *Featured Article Operator I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re:Re:Template Look at this template in source mode, you will see that where it says red it ends up beings blue. Template:Toa Tools ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 15:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) UOTM Is this enought votes? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] 19:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) WHY IS STARSCREAM7 NOT BLOCKED!!! I know I'm no longer an admin but come on! He copied 99% of ALL articles from Herofactorypedia (ask Wikia if you dont believe me) and acording to Bara Magna's blog he's a vandal! Why havn't you or one of the other staff blocked him! He's done nothing good for this wiki other than try to gain rollback rights and start arguments!! Sorry if that sounded harsh but it think its crazy. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 22:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) May I ask what wiki he vandalized?? --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 20:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker What is the general edit requirement to be a rollbacker? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 22:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) WMW Can you remove Wiki Magna Wiki where it says "other wikis to check out" on the community portal? I putt it their while I was an admin but I want it removed now. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 22:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Mata Nui Bot Gotcha. I understand. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa Roden']] Yeah go ahead. Are there any others? Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! O_O So... I'm a Toa now. Is there anything I need to be aware of, like Wiki Jobs, etc? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Okay. Do you want me to work on getting the Bohrok Swarms up and running? Perhaps that a question for The Great and Mighty Kazi22, do you think? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Rollbacker Is three admins and one former-admin's votes enought? Sorry to sound impulsive but I'm eager to putt my rollback powers to good use. -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 23:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mean to sound impatient, but I would also like to put my Sysop powers to good use. I plan to go through the list of redirects, and clear out the unneeded ones. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Promote Bold Clone? Would you mind promoting Bold Clone? I'm getting ''really tired of patrolling all his changes. :P Oh, and maybe promote WaterLord, while you're at it. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I'm on vacation, and I can't log in (It seems I have forgotten my password), so you'll have to ask Matoro1. There's nothing I can do right now. Sorry. Mata Nui Ok, I managed to log in now.I'll get right to it. - Mata Nui Talk 09:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Bots Do you know how to create Bot accounts? I was thinking I could use one to clear up some of the wiki's redlinks and redirects. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I plan to, but when I tried to create a new account, I got a message saying that 'my request could not be processed' at the time. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Is this enought votes to become a rollbacker sir? I don't mean to sound pushy but I'm eager to putt my rollbacker powers to good use. -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] 22:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Problem See "Vanisher". 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Your message Could you please clarify on what you meant by: If what you say is true (I do not doubt your word, but I hope that there's been some misunderstanding), then Tuma55 is about to get himself a long, long ban. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Yeah, I considered that. I'll unblock him, if you haven't already. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:O_o Look at his contributions. He admitted that he was a dupe of Tuma55. And I vaguely remember him (or someone) saying something about it on a blog post. (That was before the Merge was finalized, so I hadn't created an account yet.) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] TBW joining Wiki Metru We don't seem to be getting anywhere, and Kazi doesn't seem to care whether we join Wiki Metru or not, so why don't we just see what the Bionicle Wiki community says? Namely, a vote. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] FYI: Sockpuppet Doing some digging on another matter today, I found out that the "Tuma55" account that has been blocked here multiple times is also a sockpuppet for "WaterLord". --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:04, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Bionicle Reviews Wiki Hello. It's ThatDevilGuy from BRW. I'm 'third in command' there. WaterLord announced that he leaving because of what happened here. I've messaged both accounts, to see if he confesses to me on there. What are you're thoughts on this matter? Should he be blocked on BRW also? I have asked M1 about this, on BRW. Just wanted to fill you in. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 10:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I think we need to co-operate on this one. He was not made any threats against BRW but we will not be sheltering him. As ThatDevilGuy said above, he left BRW due to events which took place here. I have decided not to block him as he doesn't pose a threat without admin powers. However, both him and Tuma55 have rollback there. I will be reading through his statement and I will search for this 'deserted wiki'. That's the thing I love about the Internet: anybody can find you. :P Do you think this is worth reporting to a staff member? It is to my knowledge that Tuma55 is beginning to use dupe accounts quite often, making him a recurring problem. ::Tuma55 is a vandal, and should be treated as one, regardless of what account he uses. I don't know what your tradition is on BRW, but if I were you, I'd get him blocked wherever he is sighted. After all, my primary reason for blocking him in the first place was that he planned a vandal attack against BS01. ::@M1: Here is the deserted wiki, I believe. Oh, and the staff already know that Tuma has been abusing multiple accounts. But yeah, maybe a permanent inter-wiki block of his account and his IP would be good. Certainly something to consider. - Mata Nui Talk 17:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Mata Nui it is joke time!!! Guess What you know how Tuma55 has that stupid new site right? Well a couple of days ago I followed him to it and began editing. And for no reason he has blocked me for 140 Years for no reason. And wait!! It gets better. He does it as a new editor. Kazi22 23:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the update. This leaves me deeply shocked and if you have ANY way to contact him, tell him that his actions have made possibly his greatest friend hate him more than anything. The final message of, Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 19:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) To answer Waterlord's Stupid Question I really am 22 I don't think he has ever heard of bending the truth. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Lol. I believe he is trying to break me but He sees it isn't working. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Template Trouble Sorry to bother you but I've been having a little trouble with a template on BRW. It's been somewhat messed up for a while now and it blows my mind every time I try to fix it. If you could give me a hand with it your help would be very much appreciated. :D Thank you very much. You are a true life saver my friend! :D Re: Wiki Magna Wiki As you requested, I contacted the wikia staff. It took a little longer than your recommended week before I got around to it, though... more like three. I haven't been online much. Anyway, I did, and in response to my message, as well as other messages that other people apparently sent, Wiki Magna Wiki has now been closed by order of some wikia mod named Timothy. In its tumultuous state, I suppose that closing it was one of its better fates. It's a loss, but not a loss that matters much any more. Thank you for all of your assistance in stopping Tuma55 from a rampage of idiocy. Now that WMW is down, I won't have to fume about it any more, and neither will anyone else. Outhra 13:09, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Help, From one toa brother to another Hi I made a wiki and I was hoping you could give me some tips about managing it.John Avery Whitaker 20:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) (Known as Turaga Lhikan) Thank you mata nui! I'm still getting used to links but here's the address www.theadventuresinodyssey.wikia.com Will you come to the trivia contest? J. A. Whitaker Contest Apperantly the contest is Friday.John Avery Whitaker 19:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Greg Has Greg ever made an appearance on this site before?John Avery Whitaker 20:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Mata Nui? Its me. LewaMataToaOfMishief. I havent been on for a while but what's been happening? I kinda went AWOL because of the whole incident with Bio dude and Vakamatrugaoffire. But has there been any other info about it? You might want to check this out. - 22:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You're Kidding Me Tuma55 was actually Vakamatrugaoffire, Bio dude and Tesarasleader? I also checked his profile page. He's been blocked forever. Good. LewaMataToaOfMischief 14:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) http://duncannuva.wikia.com, http://tuma55.wikia.com. You got to be kidding me. This guy really has no life. I thought he couldn't create any new accounts. Captain Kazi----- Talk Apology Okay, I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away. It's just that this place is sort of a second home. I want to protect it as best I can. I Won't let this be another Ta-koro. -J.A. Whitaker Whitaker That boy Whitaker is right in his concerns. We should have seen this coming. I'm Creating an Order to keep an eye on them. If you have something against it, "Brother", Let me know.Teridax the Ruler 22:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Chronicler I Would like to request permission to become a chronicler of this site.Turaga lhikan 17:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) While I'm at it, Could we do something like a newsletter? The Metru Nui Gazzette The Order So you admins have it all under control do you? Then why is it that it was Starscream that informed us about Tuma's 2nd plan?Teridax the Ruler 18:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Chronicler I would record the history of this site. The newsletter would just be recent events.Turaga lhikan 12:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC)